


Assumptions

by fairlyaround



Series: Assumptions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlyaround/pseuds/fairlyaround
Summary: Story following my OC, Ezra Janus David
Series: Assumptions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853770





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I absolutely do not agree with what JK Rowling has been saying, but to quote Daniel Radcliffe, "To all the people who now feel that their experience of the books has been tarnished or diminished, I am deeply sorry for the pain these comments have caused you. I really hope that you don’t entirely lose what was valuable in these stories to you. If these books taught you that love is the strongest force in the universe, capable of overcoming anything; if they taught you that strength is found in diversity, and that dogmatic ideas of pureness lead to the oppression of vulnerable groups; if you believe that a particular character is trans, nonbinary, or gender fluid, or that they are gay or bisexual; if you found anything in these stories that resonated with you and helped you at any time in your life — then that is between you and the book that you read, and it is sacred."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Ezra, his parents, and the hopes for his future.

It was a surprisingly cool summer night in August of 1980. To be more specific, it was a surprisingly cool night on August 26, 1980. That very night, there was a full moon, and lunar eclipse.

That very same night, in a hospital located in London, England, a baby was born. His name was Ezra Janus David, son of Aaron and Annabeth David. They were excited to finally meet their son.

"He's beautiful..." Annabeth said softly, looking at her son with a loving look in his eyes. The newborn was tangling his hands in the small tufts of caramel brown hair that sat atop his head.

"Just like his mother." Aaron smiled, kissing the top of his wife and son's heads.

Annabeth blushed, smiling at her husband. She was about to say something, when she noticed Ezra yawn, looking like he was about to cry because he was so tired. She placed a small pacifier in his mouth, and laid him down in the hospital-provided crib, kissing the top of his head.

"Sleep well, my little angel..." She whispered softly, before going back to the hospital bed.

The Davids knew he'd do great things. And eventually, he would, but little did the new parents know what was to come for their son, and his future.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra receives his Hogwarts acceptance letter, and goes to Diagon Alley with his parents, and meets some people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be slow

"Ezra." A voice rang out, as did a knock on the door to the young boy's bedroom.

It was Ezra's eleventh birthday that day, and the boy had slept in. His mother had been trying to wake him up for the past ten minutes, which she was getting _quite_ tired of. Annabeth David knocked on the door for hat she considered to be the millionth time, upon hearing Ezra groan tiredly, presumably to roll over in his bed. Again.

"Ezra Janus David, an owl has arrived, so get dressed and come on out here!" She said, before hearing a loud _'thud'_ noise, before a voice yelling.

"I'm awake!" Ezra answered, before hurriedly throwing on a nice t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of socks. The young boy brushed out his hair, but as always, some of the caramel shaded locks fell in front of his face.

He quickly ran downstairs, an excited look on his face as he looked around. "Where is it?" He inquired, practically bouncing with anticipation.

His father laughed, and handed him an off-white shaded enveloped, sealed tight with wax that appeared to have been stamped with the school's symbol. The boy carefully, but excitedly opened the envelope, unfolding the letter and school supply list that laid inside. They read as follows,

**_"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_ **

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_ **  
**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_ **

**_Dear Mr. David,_ **

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 29 August._ **

**_Yours sincerely,_ **

**_Minerva McGonagall_ **

**_Deputy Headmistress_ **

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_ **

**_UNIFORM_ **

**_First-year students will require:_ **

**_1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)_ **

**_2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_ **

**_3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_ **

**_4.One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_ **

**_Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name tags._ **

**_COURSE BOOKS_ **

**_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_ **

**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_ **

**_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_ **

**_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_ **

**_A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_ **

**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_ **

**_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_ **

**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_ **

**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_ **

**_OTHER EQUIPMENT_ **

**_1 wand_ **

**_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_ **

**_1 set glass or crystal phials_ **

**_1 telescope_ **

**_1 set brass scales_ **

**_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._ **

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS."_ **

Ezra was surprised that he wasn't one of the few that had to wait another year just because of their birthday being too close to the start of term.

"When can we go get my things?" He asked his parents.

"We can go later, after you eat your breakfast and open your birthday gifts. We'll have cake later today after dinner." Aaron David said to his son, chuckling at the young boy's excitement, before going back to reading _The Daily Prophet_.

Annabeth handed her son a plate, of which containing two eggs, a piece of toast with butter, and several slices of bacon. Ezra had never been a fan of orange juice, so she handed him a glass of apple juice.

"Thank you, Mom." Ezra smiled up at her, which earned him a kiss on the top of his head.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now, eat up."

After breakfast, Ezra opened up his presents. He received a couple of bags of sweets such as sugar quills, salt water taffy, and chocolate frogs from his dad's parents, as well as a broomstick, since he had always been fascinated with flying. His maternal grandparents gifted him with some muggle fantasy books and sweets, as well as books on myths. Again, because he had always had an interest in those things. That, and he loved to read. All four of his grandparents loved to spoil him because he was their only grandchild. Now, onto the gifts his parents got him. Annabeth and Aaron David gifted their son several things, among that being some CDs of some muggle bands, and some teas that they knew he'd enjoy. They planned to get more gifts, and spoil him as the day went on. After all, it was his birthday.

Ezra thanked his parents, and would thank his grandparents later when they came over for dinner. He then got his shoes on, and him and his parents apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, just outside Diagon Alley. Once they got to Diagon Alley, Ezra looked around, and it wasn't long before he and his parents were walking inside Gringotts Bank. Despite having been here many times before with his parents, it always amazed him every time.

A goblin had lead them to a cart after they had requested to make a withdrawal to their vault, and showed their key.

"You're going to want to hold on tight." Aaron warned his son, before the cart took off.

Ezra did as advised, however, was surprised at how fast they were going. He struggled to take in the view. It was amazing how much could be held underground. Then again, magic was sure to be involved. However, at one point, Ezra had to shut his eyes tightly, and take deep breath. The speed, and especially how abruptly they stopped, made him slightly nauseous. He climbed out of the cart with the help of his mother, who then handed the key to the goblin. His father went in, and grabbed many sickles, knuts, and galleons, before putting them into several small bags. Once he had enough, or perhaps a bit more than enough, they all got back in the cart. Ezra closed his eyes, and held on tight to the cart.

Next stop was Madam Malkin's robe shop. Ezra stepped into the doors with his parents, and was immediately ushered to a place where he could get his measurements taken. After what seemed like a lifetime of being accidentally pricked by needles, Ezra got fit into his robes. They were neatly packaged into a bag, and his father paid for the robes, before exiting with Annabeth and Ezra.

"Where to next?" Ezra asked his parents.

"Well, I was thinking that your mother could go get your books while I get your other supplies, and you go get your wand. We'll meet up at the ice cream parlor, how does that sound?" His father answered, earning nods, and murmurs of agreement from his wife and son. He each handed them bags of coins, before they departed to their separate destinations.

It took him a while, but Ezra finally reached a destination after weaving through the crowds. _"Olivanders, Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C."_ He stepped in, and immediately heard a voice ring out.

"Ah, Mr. David, I was wondering when you'd step inside my shop." A man said, stepping in front of the counter. He appeared to be pale, with wild white hair, and pale silver-grey eyes. "It seems like just yesterday that your parents were here, buying their wands."

"You know my parents?"

"Of course I do, I know and remember every person that walks through this very door. Your father, very bright young man, wand that chose him was a 7" inch cherry wood with a phoenix feather core. Your mother, a very kind yet temperamental young lady, received a wand that 11" long, made of hazel wood, with a veela hair core. And now, you're here. Let's find out which wand will choose you." The man Ezra presumed to be Garrick Ollivander, said.

The young boy had his dominant arm measured, and was then handed a box, containing a wand inside. "Hazel wood, phoenix feather core, 9", and slightly springy flexibility." Ollivander explained.

Ezra carefully took the wand into his hands after opening the box, and hadn't even had time to process what the old man had said when a bottle of ink on the other side of the room had exploded. He apologized profusely, only earning a chuckle from the elder wizard.

"It is quite alright. Clearly this wand is the right one for you."

It was a cycle that went on like this for several minutes. With each wand he tried, something broke, or exploded. Then he was handed a box, and opened it.

"An acacia wood wand with a phoenix feather core, 12 1/2", with a slightly yielding flexibility." Ezra heard Ollivander say. He inspected the wand, which had very intricate designs on it, especially on the handle. The caramel haired boy took the wand in his hand, and immediately felt a wave of warmth envelope him as a small smile went on his face.

"Peculiar.."

"What is peculiar, exactly, sir?" Ezra asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Acacia and phoenix feather are quite rare wand materials, and to find both together is quite uncommon. Acacia is quite sensitive, and has such peculiarity in terms of temperament, which causes people to find it quite underrated. Phoenix feather, however, is quite a rare core type, and are capable of the greatest range of magic." Ollivander said. "It will be seven galleons."

The young boy nodded, and handed the man seven of the gold coins from his bag. He thanked the man for his time, and then walked out. However, he wasn't expecting to bump into a boy his own age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,611 words 9,055 characters


	3. Greetings and Salutations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra bumps into a kid around his age in Diagon Alley. He certainly wasn't expecting it to be Draco Malfoy, who despite having bought all his school supplies over a month ago, was wandering around with his mother while his father made a purchase down in Knockturn Alley.

Ezra immediately went to apologize, his face flushed red with embarrassment at how clumsy he was, and looked at the person he had bumped into. The boy was around Ezra's age, with platinum blonde hair that was gelled back, with blue-grey eyes, and was slightly taller than Ezra. He appeared to be well-dressed. The boy merely just nodded, chuckling with a smirk at the other's misfortune and embarrassment.

"I really am sorry." Ezra apologized again, before realizing he had forgotten to introduce himself. "I'm Ezra. Ezra David." He held out a hand, to try and make some sort of greeting gesture without coming off as awkward, which he guessed he already had. The blonde shook his hand, and spoke.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

That's why he looked familiar. Ezra's father worked as an auror in the Ministry, and remembered hearing about the Malfoy family being bad news. Also, as a young child and when his mother was working, Ezra's father would take him along to work. There, they'd occasionally come across Lucius Malfoy, a tall, somewhat menacing looking man who had the same exact platinum blonde hair as the young boy that stood in front of Ezra.

"It's uhm... nice to meet you." The brunette greeted, although half-awkwardly. "You heading to Hogwarts this year?"

The young Malfoy nodded, confirming Ezra's question. "I suspect I will be sorted into Slytherin, as my entire family's been, and it's just simply the best house. It'd be a shame if I were to end up in Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor of all places," He scoffed at the thought, "What house d'you expect to be sorted into."

Ezra shrugged, "I honestly don't care. I end up where I end up; I'll still be me either way. However, my father was a Gryffindor, and my mom was a Hufflepuff that was nearly sorted into Ravenclaw."

Draco let out a sound that was reminiscent of a snort. Then, a woman with dark brown, almost black hair, with sections of that same blonde appeared behind Draco, and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Come on, Draco, dear. Your father's almost done with some business he needed to take care of--" She began before noticing Ezra. "And who might you be?"

"Ezra David, ma'am. I accidentally bumped into your son."

"Your father is Aaron David, isn't he? The auror?" A chilling voice cut in, almost slicing the air like a sword.

Ezra looked up at the sudden voice, startled slightly. However, he nodded, not wanting to seem impolite. "Yes, sir.." He answered.

Lucius nodded curtly. "Well, let's just hope you aren't as.... meddlesome as your father. That will certainly guarantee trouble." He said, before ushering Narcissa and Draco away.

Ezra was confused, but nodded, saying an almost too quiet goodbye. He then went to the ice cream parlor, where he met his parents outside, waiting for him.

"Where were you, kiddo?" His mother asked.

"I uhm... I just bumped into someone. Ended up getting caught up in the conversation." Ezra lied.

Well, it wasn't _exactly_ a lie, but it wasn't quite the truth, either. He did bump into someone, but the conversation was cut short. He neglected to tell his parents of the run-in he had with the Malfoy offspring and his parents. He walked inside the parlor with his parents, and they ordered their ice creams. Ezra had gotten a simple chocolate ice cream. His favorite; it was simple, but it always managed to make him feel better.

After, they went to the pet shop. Ezra looked around, his eyes immediately landing on this beautiful maine coon/calico kitten. The kitten locked eyes with him, and tried to jump out of her cage.

Aaron noticed, and chuckled. "Is it safe to assume you've already decided what pet you want?" He asked, walking over to the kitten with Ezra, and asked the clerk to bring her out and hand her to Ezra.

The cat immediately curled up in his arms, purring contently.

"She's the one. But I don't know what to name her..." Ezra smiled, petting the cat's head, before getting an idea. "Centauri." It was a sort of reference to one of his favorite muggle books, and also alluded to the fact that he really liked astronomy.

He then bought the things he needed for Centauri, and thanked the shopkeeper. Then, they apparated home with Centauri, and his school supplies.

Once they stepped inside the house, Ezra let Centauri down on the ground, where she immediately went to explore the wonders of this new environment. Ezra and his parents went to packing his things, and not long after, the doorbell rung. They greeted Ezra's grandparents, and the night was filled with laughter, food, and tons of stories.

The birthday boy went to bed, happy and content, not knowing what was to come of him in the upcoming school year.

**Author's Note:**

> REMINDER DISCLAIMER: I absolutely do not agree with what JK Rowling has been saying, but to quote Daniel Radcliffe, "To all the people who now feel that their experience of the books has been tarnished or diminished, I am deeply sorry for the pain these comments have caused you. I really hope that you don’t entirely lose what was valuable in these stories to you. If these books taught you that love is the strongest force in the universe, capable of overcoming anything; if they taught you that strength is found in diversity, and that dogmatic ideas of pureness lead to the oppression of vulnerable groups; if you believe that a particular character is trans, nonbinary, or gender fluid, or that they are gay or bisexual; if you found anything in these stories that resonated with you and helped you at any time in your life — then that is between you and the book that you read, and it is sacred."


End file.
